1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reading apparatus that reads a target object using an image capture unit attached above a reading platen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many currently prevalent reading apparatuses read a document placed face down on a document platen, using a scanner. In recent years, however, reading apparatuses has been discussed that read a document placed face up on a document platen, using an image capture unit attached above the document platen.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-25247 discusses a method of placing a document to be processed on top of an already processed document without removing the already processed document, and processing the document, when processing a plurality of documents one by one.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-25247, however, employs a method of processing documents one by one, but does not describe the process of storing stacked documents in one file. Thus, it is not possible to store documents subjected to a series of processes in one file. Consequently, to store a plurality of documents in one file, a user needs to perform the process of combining a plurality of documents into one file after the plurality of documents are read.